


the day’s fading begin

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bodyguard, M/M, Technically.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: “So you stole a diamond ring from Peko Pekoyama, wife to the local yakuza boss, and now you want help.” Shuichi massaged his temples, suddenly understanding why his boss, Kirigiri, had assigned him this particular pain in the ass.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: AUgust 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: AUgust 2020





	the day’s fading begin

**Author's Note:**

> day 18 is bodyguard au! shoutout to aster

“So you stole a diamond ring from Peko Pekoyama, wife to _the_ local yakuza ringleader, and now you want help.” Shuichi massaged his temples, suddenly understanding why his boss, Kirigiri, had assigned him this particular pain in the ass. Maybe because they’d been classmates, Shuichi and… Well. Him.

“Yeah, pretty much!” Kokichi chirped, like he wasn’t handcuffed to the shitty table with coffee stains. Sure, the private investigations office he and Kirigiri worked out of wasn’t the best place on earth, but it didn’t have a leaky ceiling and was warm.

Shuichi felt a headache incoming.

“Okay, so what happened to the ring? It’s the only item you didn’t present yet.” Kokichi smiled, terrifying, just like he’d been back in high school: a menace in one tiny, little body. He hadn’t grown much since then, Shuichi noticed. “Don’t tell me you swallowed it.”

“I won’t, then.” Shuichi waited, and then groaned. “What? I didn’t want to lose it, and it’s not like this outfit has pockets!”

“Nevermind the Kuzuryus, I think the one that’s going to kill you it’s me.” Kokichi huffed at that, and failed to cross his arms, instead just rattling metal against metal as his arm was stopped from going too far. “Why did you think it was a good idea?”

“I never said it was a good idea. Actually, it’s a pretty bad idea.” Kokichi looked pensative for a second, then smiled again, impish. “Huh, maybe I shouldn’t have done it.”

“No shit.” He pressed the bridge of his nose. “I’m assuming you’re not here because you want help dictating the apology letter to the yakuza. So?” 

“I need a bodyguard, obviously.” _Obviously_ , as if it was plain as day. Shuichi waited for a long moment, hearing the soft clicks and clacks of his boss, in another room, typing in her too old keyboard, keys sticky with remnants of coffee and sugar.

The two had their enemies, rivals, whatever: Kirigiri’s was her old schoolmate who was a little bit off the rocker, and Shuichi guessed he had Kokichi. It was terrible, actually: at least Junko committed more crimes than petty thievery - hell, she had just tried to derail a train! _That_ was the damned report Kirigiri was writing! And yet, here was Shuchi, trying to understand why Kokichi had swallowed a ring and had come crawling to him. Why couldn’t he get the cool nemesis?

On the other hand, Junko Enoshima was crazy enough to try and derail a train unless Kirigiri had come to stop her. 

_Maybe he has feelings for you?_ , Shuichi’s mind traitorously suggested, and he dismissed the thought entirely. Kokichi had already denied it more than once, and Shuichi wasn’t the type to press on matters outside of a debate. 

It was probably just another scheme to get under his skin. Probably. Kokichi had ease on doing that.

“And you want me to be your bodyguard?” He raised an eyebrow at Kokichi’s enthusiastic nod. “Me?”

“Who’s going to think I’ll be rooming with my _favorite_ arch-enemy?” Shuichi said nothing. Kokichi offered a neutral smile, the kind that said he was three seconds away from pulling some sort of prank. “Also, Gonta was about to leave for the Amazon, and I just need three days on the downlow, not six months.”

“I’m kind of hurt you went to Gonta first.” Shuichi rose up, and Kokichi made a whining noise. He tried to throw himself onto the table to, perhaps, cry, but the handcuff simply rattled noisily and kept him in place. “Fine, fine, you can stay at my flat for three days. No more, no less.”

“Three days is enough!” Kokichi chirped, and Shuichi hoped he wouldn’t come to regret it.

* * *

Shuichi already regretted it, and it hadn’t been twelve hours. Kokichi laid, sprawled, on his bed, his clothes substituted by one of Shuichi’s shirts - Kokichi hadn’t brought an extra change of clothes when he’d come to the office, and when Shuichi casually passed by Kokichi’s lair he’d found the door to the place on the ground and the inside trashed, so he guessed that he really had stolen the wedding ring. Sure, it had passed by his mind, at first, that this was just another Kokichi-patented lie, but now it was incredibly real.

The danger factor did not slip by his mind, but he was sure he could offer his services or something to recuperate the ring for them. He wouldn’t like betraying Kokichi - a bitter taste steeping on his tongue just at the thought of letting Kokichi go -, but he also rather liked keeping his head on his shoulders and his pinky on his hand.

With a heavy sigh, Shuichi picked up Kokichi’s clothes, analyzing the white fabric for a moment. It still looked exactly like the weird, almost straightjacket-like shirt, the pins on it a variety of colors. The scarf he wore was still the same, though, and it smelled just like Kokichi. Almost carelessly, he threw it on the pile, letting the smell wash over him as Shuichi went to wash it. This place was not half-bad: it had a washing machine. 

Yeah, that was it. It didn’t have rats, so it was a step further than the last place.

No matter. Shuichi headed to the washing machine and carefully, out of habit, checked every pocket. Kokichi had said it didn’t have pockets, but Shuichi ended up finding a few hidden ones. He rose an eyebrow at his finds - a folded note in code, an expired pack of gum, enough coins to play on streetside gacha machines, and the fucking Kuzuryu family wedding ring.

He stared at the rock for a long, long time: a discrete little thing that probably would’ve been worthless in any other hand, but priceless for the yakuza family. Shuichi took a deep breath, and then casually dialed Maki.

“I’m in the middle of work.” She started. By the sounds on the background, 

“Good evening for you too.” Shuichi replied. “You’re looking for Kokichi, I assume.”

A startled pause from Maki. 

“You have him?”

“I have the ring, which is better yet. You know where I live, I suppose?” Maki hung up on him, which Shuichi assumed was a sound yes. 

Just to be sure, though, he sent her a photo of the ring, to which she helpfully replied with a cutesy LINE sticker of a bear, a bunny and a duck saying _yes!!_ in bubblegum pink rounded letters.

Shuichi put Kokichi’s clothes to wash after setting the ring aside and taking off the pins of the shirt, and then grabbed a beer from the fridge, ring in the pocket of his pants, going to watch television for a while.

When Maki knocked on the door, Shuichi simply opened it, handed her the ring, and she accepted it graciously, sticking it inside the little purse she carried. He pretended he didn’t see the three guns she carried, and Maki stalked past, going to Shuichi’s bedroom. He closed the door, finished drinking his beer while watching late night television, and wished Maki a nice night as she went back to the street. Hopefully, by tomorrow, there wouldn’t be a bounty on his head anymore.

Kokichi slinked past him a second after Maki left, pouting.

“You tattled on me?” 

“Yeah. I thought you had swallowed it?” Shuichi finished his beer, set the can aside, and only then looked at Kokichi, who was still pouting like a child whose sweets had been stolen.

“I never said I did. Come on, I just wanted to spend some time with you!” He whined, throwing himself atop Shuichi, and he sighed. 

“You could’ve said so, instead of trying to get killed by the yakuza and Maki.”

“Maki already lectured me.” Kokichi nestled himself against Shuichi, like a cat that didn’t want to show it missed its owner. “Not you, too.”

“Fine, fine.” Shuichi patted Kokichi’s head, and kissed him for a moment, gaining a wide smile. Perhaps he spoiled Kokichi a little bit too much, but Shuichi didn’t care now.


End file.
